


this is so sad, alexa play "bring me to life"

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Goths, Guys please its fucking crack, Haikyuu + My Immortal Minibang, Implied Sexual Content, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, My Immortal AU, The Author Regrets Everything, Top 10 Anime Betrayals, forgive me daddy ive been naughty, rated M because sakuatsu fuck in a bathroom ig, yeah thats me with this fic, you ever lost braincells writing something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hi my name is miya atsumu and im 6 foot (not 5 foot something lik a loser lmao) with fluffy golden hair and beautful brown eyes and i go to inarizaki high school! im basically the king of the goffs thereanyway, this is the story of how my stoopid twin osamu (what a dumb name lol) betrayed me like patd betrayed Brandon to join the PREPS and how i got my revenge lik a pRO
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, The Human Race/The Dire Consequences We Deserve
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous, Volleyballs + Eyeliner = A Lot of Sin





	this is so sad, alexa play "bring me to life"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Flowers/gifts).



> Dedicated to May and her Scat Kink.
> 
> All I have to say for myself is that Discord enabled me and I hate myself for this almost as much as all of you reading it will. Enjoy your impending aneurysms!

hi my name is miya atsumu and im 6 foot (not 5 foot something lik a loser lmao) with fluffy golden hair and beautful brown eyes and i go to inarizaki high school! im basically the king of the goffs there. we all meet up in the morningz to talk about how much we hate the preps and cry over Patrick stump (bc he's so hot like SO HOT) before doing our nail polish and going 2 class

when i woke up i made sure to cry my limpid tears and listen to amy lee like any self respecting gott does in the morning, before pulling on my outfit for the day. it was black leather jacket with ripped blak pants and a shirt that was, haha, ALSO BLACK, and added som chainz and piercings to look extra goff. i also put on a lot of eyeliner so that the other goffs would recognise me haha. i didn't eat breakfast because i was too sad (AN: awww no agtsumu!!!! :((((( ) and then walked to school with ma twin osamu

we've been twins since we were born and even tho he kinda weird and his name stoopid (AN: ooooh SAVAGE) hes my bro so he could be worse i suppose

anyway i was walking to class when i got my name called by someone! i turned around all sexy bc that's the only way i can turn around haha, and the guy behind me was SAKUSA KIYOOMI!?!?!?!?!? (if u don't know him then get da hell outta here!) hes basically the hottest boy on campus so of course he came up to me because im hot as FUK! anyways i looked at him and he was whereing all black lik me! he also has suuuuuper pale skin like milk but goth and bllac eyes and his hair is all curly like Brandon urie hes so dreammy!

hi atsum, he said with a smirk all sexy like gerard way, i saw u looking at me

yah well i can look all i want i said with a sexy smirk so we were both standing smirking all sexy at each other

sasuke leaned forward and touchd my ear, ur piercings are rly good he said very gothci 

i smiled al sexy like yeah im gothic, id never be anything else!

sukkusa smiled at me thats good to hear he said because i dont give my coochie to gross prepps!

(AN: Oh i luv this part!!! XDDD)

i gasped! was sakusa........flirting with me? he waz smirking at me and looking at me all hot but he always looks hot so was he flirtung? just then, as i waz wondering if he was seerious or not he................lycked his lips! i smirked back @ him,,,,,he was DEFNITTELY flirting, and i wasn;t gonna say no! not to such a major hottie!!!

well maybe we should mov this elsewear i said, licking my lips lushously. he agreed and we went out of the hallway to a bathroom but not a gross one ya weirdos!!

ill be honest assmoo, sasuke purred, i wanna do sex wit you, do ya wanna do sex with me? i said hecc yeah i wanna do sex with you so we pulled all our clothes all hot like braindon uure when he puls his jackets of!!!! i loked the door because im not a sicko!!! then i put my member in sakshsa's dirtbox and we started to do sex

nyah nyah nyah sakussa moaned as i stuck my thingy in him harder, im gonna do an orgasm! (AN: omg so hottttt)

ur welcome i shriked as we both did orgasms. that was grat skuasa said smirking at me again. i smirked back and i said i no!! im too goffic to be bad at seks!!! he agreed and we got our clothes bak on and went into da hallway again when i ran into my BROTHE OOMO

but gasp!!! he was wit a pReP!!!!!

oaamu how could u do this to me i yelled he's a fukking prep!! ur a goth ur mean t to stay away from da prepz!!!!

no u cant stop me and suna osamu said,,,he mite be a prpe but were in love. then he kissssed the prep!!! (AN: GROSS!! OSAMU A BITCHHHH)

i gasped!! traitor i yelled ur nothing but a good 4 nothing prep like ur stupeed boyfriend!!! fine then osamu yelled i will be a fuking prep because u dont understand our luv!! (AN: how dare he talk to tsumo like that ma bbyyy) then he ran away wit his prep and i stormed of with sasuke!!!

i didt talk to ma brother for five daze bc he was being such a poser!! then wun day i went 2 school and he was dressed likk a prep!! it was so gros i wran away and then did more sex w sukksa when he cam to find me

after 2 dayz i told sakusa that i had a plan 2 beet my stoopid brother and his gros prep bf!!! he waz like ur the smartist assumu and i said yuss i am now lets fite da prepz!!! we went 2 school early to set up the plan and wen my other goffs aririved they helped to!!!

when da prepz walked into school that morning the whole skool was covered in posters!!! tey said PREPZ SUK and GET OUT POSERS!!!! suna started crying lyke a biATCH and osamu said ur right tsumu i cant be a prep their weak and stoopid! he came back to the goffs and put hiz eyeliner back on!!! he waz a goth again lyke he shood be!!!!

we laffed at the prepz and even da principle waz like yes goths go off we dont need prepz!!

but yea thats how i becam a a goffick LEGEND!!!

**Author's Note:**

> you'll all be glad to know i hate myself :DDDDDDD
> 
> But yee this was part of the Haikyuu + My Immortal MiniBang Event on my discord server. I SWEAR I don't usually write stuff of this......... _calibre_


End file.
